brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Triceratops
Dino (Dacta) Adventurers Dino Island Dinosaurs Dino |Variations =6 |Accessories = |Years = DUPLO version 1: 1997, 1999, 2007 System version 1: 2000 System version 2: 2001 DUPLO version 2: 2008 System version 3: 2012, 2019 |Appearances = DUPLO version 1 (baby and adult): 1781 Dinosaur Babies 2602 Dinosaurs Family Home 2604 Dino World 2605 Dinosaur Park 2803 Dinosaur Babies 9194 Giant DUPLO Dinosaur Set 9195 Large DUPLO Dinosaur Set 9196 DUPLO Dinosaurs 9213 Dinosaurs System version 1 : 5955 All Terrain Trapper (Brownish-Orange Legs) 5975 T-Rex Transport (Light Grey Legs) LEGO Racers 2 System version 2 : 6722 Styracosaurus DUPLO version 2 (baby and adult): 5598 Dino Valley System version 3 : 5885 Triceratops Trapper }} The Triceratops (Try-sare-a-tops) is an animal dinosaur figure. Various incarnations and versions of the Triceratops have been released since 1997. DUPLO Triceratops Version 1 The first Triceratops figures appeared in 1997 in the preschool targeted DUPLO line. The figure was part of DUPLO's new Dino and Dino (Dacta) themes. The figure was only one single piece with no movable parts. A smaller version of the figure was also released as a baby triceratops. Version 2 In 2008 a new version of the DUPLO triceratops was released. It was similar to the old one, with new printings. System Triceratops Version 1, Dino Island The first Triceratops of System was released in 2000 with the Adventurers subtheme Dino Island. The figure had four parts: The horns, the head, the body and the tail. It is built like a crocodile but the head has a clip to hold the horns. Two colors were available: One with brownish-orange legs and one with light gray legs. Version 2, Dinosaurs Another Triceratops was released in 2001, as part of the Dinosaurs theme. It was available in the 6722 Styracosaurus set, as an alternative model. This Triceratops was very different to the first one; it had completely new parts, and its color was sand green instead dark grey. Version 3, Dino & Jurassic World The Triceratops was overhauled again in the Dino theme. This version combines the simplicity of the first version with the size the second version. It consist of a body with 4 detachable legs and a detachable head. This version of the Triceratops also appears in the LEGO Jurassic World video game and sometimes participates in humorous antics, because of the game's comical nature. The amber piece to unlock it can be found in "Welcome to Jurassic Park," Part 2 and can be obtained by breaking a wall that has gold light coming out of it in back of the very last part of the Triceratops pen. In 2019, a recolor of the Triceratops was released as part of the Jurassic World theme. This version is olive green with brown stripes. Colors * Dark Grey (Stone), with Brownish-Orange Legs * Dark Grey (Stone), with Old Light Grey Legs * Sand Green and Dark Grey * Brick-Yellow and Reddish Brown Notes * The Triceratops appears in the video game LEGO Racers 2 walking around Dino Island. Appearances DUPLO Version 1 : * 1781 Dinosaur Babies * 2602 Dinosaurs Family Home * 2604 Dino World * 2605 Dinosaur Park * 2803 Dinosaur Babies * 9194 Giant DUPLO Dinosaur Set * 9195 Large DUPLO Dinosaur Set * 9196 DUPLO Dinosaurs * 9213 Dinosaurs Version 2 : * 5598 Dino Valley Version 3 : * 10879 Gentle Giants Petting Zoo System Version 1 : * 5955 All Terrain Trapper (Brownish-Orange Legs) * 5975 T-Rex Transport (Light Gray Legs) Version 2 : * 6722 Styracosaurus Version 3 : * 5885 Triceratops Trapper * 75937 Triceratops Rampage Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers 2 * ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Creator * 7604 Triceratops * 4892 Prehistoric Power * 31058 Mighty Dinosaurs Gallery DUPLO Triceratops DUPLO1.gif|A DUPLO triceratops released in 1997 Duplocops.jpg|A DUPLO triceratops released in 2008 Triceratops DUPLO2.gif|A DUPLO baby Triceratops. Triceratops DUPLO3.jpg|A DUPLO baby Triceratops. 10879 Triceratops Baby.jpg|A DUPLO baby Triceratops. Dino Island Tricerotops_Orange_Legs.jpg|Triceratops with brownish-orange legs Tricerotops grey legs.jpg|Triceratops with light gray legs. Tricera.PNG|Triceratops in LEGO Racers 2. Dino & Jurassic World Tricer-1.jpg|Brown Triceratops from the Dino theme. Triceratops Tri horned face.png|Triceratops in the LEGO Jurassic World video game. Triceratops.png|Triceratops and Ellie Sattler. Miscellaneous 6722 Triceratops.jpg|Sand green version from the Dinosaurs theme. 7604 Triceratops.jpg|7604 Triceratops 4892 Prehistoric Power.jpg|4892 Prehistoric Power 31058 Triceratops.jpg|31058 Mighty Dinosaurs 21320_Back_01_02.jpg|A skeleton version of Triceratops as it appears in the 21320 Dinosaur Fossils set. See also * Dino Island * Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 2000 Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dino Island Category:Dino (System) Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Minifigures